1. Field
Provided is a printed circuit board (PCB) and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices may be used as portable display devices (such as notebook computers, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs)), and display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors). There are various types of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode displays (OLED), and electrophoretic displays.